This invention relates to recessed ceiling lighting fixtures with auxiliary devices, and more particularly relates to an assembly which allows installation of a ceiling lighting fixture with an auxiliary device into an opening in a finished ceiling.
In providing recessed ceiling lighting fixtures for installation into finished ceilings, it is standard practice to provide such fixtures in multiple parts, such as a mounting frame, a reflector housing, and a socket cup assembly. The mounting frame generally installs into an opening in a finished ceiling and appropriate wiring is connected to the socket cup assembly. The socket cup assembly can be attached to the reflector housing below the ceiling. Then, the reflector housing can be inserted into the mounting frame. The mounting frame mechanically engages the reflector housing and supports the assembly above the ceiling.
It is sometimes desirable to install devices on the side of the reflector housing. For example, an auxiliary lamp is sometimes necessary or desired and the side mount position is optimal for its proper operation. However, the major outer diameter of the reflector housing usually fits tightly into the mounting frame opening. This tight mechanical fit does not provide means so that other devices may be mounted to the sides of the reflector housing because they would interfere with insertion in and removal from the mounting frame. Thus, a means for easy mounting of an auxiliary device to the reflector housing is desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recessed lighting fixture with a side mounted auxiliary device, such as an auxiliary lamp, indicator light or test switch for a battery backup system, motion detector, dimmer switch, or an overload breaker/fuse, where the fixture is installable and removable through an opening of a mounting frame from below the ceiling. This invention is useful for installation of such a fixture in any ceiling, but is necessary for installation of such a fixture in a finished ceiling where the installer has no access to the area above the ceiling. Further, it is necessary that such fixtures also be removable to that service personnel may have access to the fixture junction box after installation. This invention allows such access.
It is another object of the present invention to locate an auxiliary device on a swing bracket that is retractable wherein the width of a reflector sub-assembly may be reduced for insertion of the sub-assembly through a lighting fixture frame opening, while allowing the auxiliary device and bracket to swing into place for final assembly.
More particularly, the present invention provides a recessed lighting fixture including: a generally conical reflector housing having openings for a primary lamp and an auxiliary device, and a light exit aperture; a primary lamp socket cup assembly connected to said conical reflector housing; a swing arm assembly attached to a side of said conical reflector housing; a positionable auxiliary device attached to the swing arm assembly; and a mounting frame, said reflector housing fitting within an opening in the mounting frame.